Juste un oiseau de passage
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Harry vient d'une famille de militaire et il compte bien se marier avec un valeureux soldat malgré qu'il soit un garçon. Son choix : Draco Malfoy, 25 ans et déjà commandant. Mais rien n'est simple lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter car il se trouve que Draco est en fait son très cher oncle. Recherche bêta !
1. Chapter 1 : je me suis fiancé

**Juste un oiseau de passage**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Pairing** : Drarry : Draco x Harry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC, humour, militaire, UA

 **Résumé** _Harry vient d'une famille de militaire et il compte bien se marier avec un valeureux soldat malgré qu'il soit un garçon. Son choix : Draco Malfoy, 25 ans et déjà commandant. Mais rien n'est simple lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter car il se trouve que Draco est en fait son très cher oncle._

 **Bêta : ** un grand merci à **_LoupSpell_** pour sa correction !

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Je me suis fiancé**

Date : 22 août 20XX, 5 : 45 pm

Lieu : aéroport de Londres, puis précisément derrière le 3ème poteau de l'allée 4, voie numéro 9.

Héros de cette histoire : moi, Harry Potter, 23 ans, 1 m 77, brun aux yeux vert, soldat.

Mon soucis : l'aéroport est en quarantaine depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Soit, aucun moyen de s'enfuir de ce lieu sans se faire pourchasser par une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents. Tout ça à cause de cette vieille fouine qui veut m'attraper !

Harry se mordit l'ongle du pouce d'agacement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu' _il_ utiliserait les forces armées pour le capturer, c'était de la triche ! Non de l'abus de pourvoir ! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une voix trainante et froide comme de la glace souffla derrière son cou, faisant hérisser tous ses poils.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Ainsi donc, après 5 ans en escapade, Monsieur Harry Potter daigne enfin montrer son visage à notre bonne vielle patrie d'Angleterre. Que c'est curieux, lui qui n'avait jamais peur de rien ni de personne, voilà il tremble à l'idée de rencontrer un simple militaire.

\- Qui a peur de qui ?! Ne dis pas…Ah !

En se retournant rageusement vers l'intrus, Harry cria pourtant de surprise en reconnaissant ce dernier avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. D'une taille 1 m 90, le nouveau venu possédait des cheveux platine comme des fils d'or, des yeux gris métallique, un nez droit et légèrement pointu, des lèvres fines mais sensuelles, le tout sur une peau de porcelaine rendant ce corps magnifique et viril et son propriétaire orgueilleux. Ce physique atypique mais tellement attrayant n'appartenait à nul d'autre que sa némésis (aussi bien physiquement que moralement) : Draco Malfoy, 30 ans, l'auteur de cette chasse à Harry.

\- Satané fouine rusé ! Comment ça se fait qu'après 5 ans, au lieu de vieillir comme tout le monde tu parais de plus en plus jeune ? Cria Harry en le pointant du doigt avant de couvrir sa bouche de ses mains et de se rendre compte que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça.

\- Toi ! Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Siffla Draco en empoignant le haut de t-shirt du petit brun, une veine de colère se gonfla sur son front.

\- Haha, rien du tout… C'est un malentendu, un simple malentendu !

Harry se dépêcha de retirer la poigne de son ainé, et après avoir reculé d'un pas, il se mit en garde à vous d'un claquement sonore du talon.

\- Mon colonel ! Ravi de vous revoir !

\- Tu me vouvoies à présent ? Et mon colonel ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Draco d'un ton troublé.

\- Mais oui, une couronne et 2 étoiles c'est bien le grade de colonel il me semble. Est-ce que j'ai eu tord ?

Draco garda le silence, ses lèvres se tendirent en une fine ligne et la déception gagna en lui. Il s'avança vers Harry qui recula au point de se cogner contre le poteau derrière lequel il s'était caché. Draco frappa sa main juste à côté de sa tête le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié ! Défit Draco d'un sourire mauvais.

\- Oublié ? Nargua Harry en souriant lui aussi, mais je ne risquerai jamais de t'oublier, au contraire je pense à toi tous les jours depuis mon départ, mon oncle…

Puis il souffla sur l'oreille de blond qui frissonna. Saisissant cette chance unique que Draco soit distrait, Harry couru à toute vitesse tout en rigolant de tout son cœur.

\- Hahaha ! Qui aurait cru que le plus jeune colonel de ce siècle n'ayant peur d'aucune bataille aurait pour point sensible les oreilles ?

\- POTTER ! ARRÊTE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Avec rage, Draco s'élança à toute vitesse à la poursuite du fugueur ayant bien l'attention de le torturer jusqu'à le voir pleurer. A sa suite une horde de soldat voulurent rejoindre eux-aussi cette chasse lorsqu'un bras ferme les stoppa net. Il appartenait à un grand homme basané aux pommettes hautes et des yeux en amandes de la couleur des fonds marins. C'était Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! Sinon celui qui va avoir des problèmes ce sera vous les gars, sourit Blaise une cigarette en bouche.

\- Mais lieutenant-colonel, et la sécurité du colonel alors ?

\- Héhéhé, si c'est avec ce gamin rien à craindre ! Au contraire j'ai hâte de le voir tourner en bourrique ce bon vieux Draco comme 5 ans auparavant !

Et sous l'incompréhension de ses subordonnés, il se mit à ricaner en imaginant tout ce que va subir son meilleur ami maintenant que Harry est revenu.

Pendant ce temps, notre jeune héros s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'atteindre avant que sa némésis ne l'attrape.

\- Et bien votre endurance a drôlement diminué en 5 ans, se moqua Harry alors qu'il atteignit enfin son saint graal, puisque c'est ainsi je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bye-bye.

\- Vraiment ? S'agaça Draco devant le clin d'œil que lui a lancé son très cher neveu.

Puis, d'un éclair, il sortit un pistolet automatique et tira sur le bouton d'ascenseur.

\- Bon sang ! T'as perdu la tête Malfoy rugit Harry en se retournant.

Mais au lieu de faire face au blond il se trouva nez à nez avec l'arme de Draco pointée sur lui.

\- Et bien alors ? On aurait perdu sa langue de vipère Harry ? Dit hautainement le jeune colonel avant de se rapprocher de sa proie, si tu oses encore t'enfuir je ne te garantis pas que la prochaine balle ira se loger dans un objet, on s'est fait bien comprendre Harry ?

Voyant que la manière forte ne faisait qu'attirer les foudres du blond, Harry changea immédiatement de tactique. Il joignit ses mains en forme de prière et d'un air larmoyant il l'implora.

\- Tu n'oseras pas, pas vrai ? Je suis ton neveu préféré ! Tu ne voudrais pas abimer le corps si parfait de ton très cher neveu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas en prenant ton air mignon que tu vas me faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans !

Harry fixa Draco, ce dernier était très sérieux, en même temps il est vrai que Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco prendre quelque chose à la légère. Toutefois, sa décision était prise et il ne regrette rien.

\- 'Le passé est le passé, ce qu'il faut oublier n'a pas lieu d'exister, ce qui n'est pas à toi à jamais il ne le sera, le plus important dans la vie c'est vivre avec des pensées claires et objectives'. C'était le seul point de vue qui trouvait grâce à tes yeux et la seule voie que tu voulais suivre, non ? Dit paisible Harry en reprenant lui aussi son sérieux. C'est pourquoi mon oncle, il est temps que tu suives les directives que tu t'es imposé et me laisser. Prends soin de toi, et dis-toi que je ne suis qu'un simple oiseau de passage qui s'est à un moment posé sur ta vie. À une prochaine fois, s'il y en a.

Se ces paroles, Harry partit en se détournant de Draco, mais le blond n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa le poignet du plus jeune pour le stopper.

\- Ton physique n'a pas beaucoup changé mais ton caractère lui a bien grandit !

Puis, de force, il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il mit toute sa colère mais aussi toute la passion qu'il ressentait vers le brun dans ce baiser. Ce dernier au début surpris, reprit rapidement esprit et il repoussa Draco de toutes ses forces !

\- Mon oncle, tu dépasses les bornes cette fois-ci ! S'écria Harry en souffle. Le lieu est bien choisit, le timing aussi, mais…. Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne pour partager ce moment avec toi.

Ensuite, il arracha son collier de son cou et en sortit une bague dont l'apparence ne trompe personne : composé d'un anneau en or blanc et incrusté d'un diamant, nul doute sur ce que montrait Harry.

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? Comme tu le vois je me suis fiancé.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de « Juste un oiseau de passage », enfin c'est le titre provisoire que je lui donne en attendant de voir comment j'écrirai la suite ! Sinon votre avis dessus ? Et surtout qui aurait l'amabilité d'être la beta de cette histoire ? Car sans correction je ne poste pas de suite merci de votre compréhension ! J'espère à très vite !

Je ne suis qu'un oiseau de passage,

Que le vent m'a mené vers toi !

Je ne suis qu'un oiseau de passage,

Qui s'est, un moment, posé sur toi !

Le temps a effrité nos joies, et nos peines,

A effacé nos regrets et notre haine.

D'un battement d'aile tout se libère,

Je vole dans les airs, mon cœur sur terre.

Tu n'es qu'un oiseau de passage,

Que tout me diffère

Tu n'es qu'un oiseau de passage,

De tes griffes, me gardes prisonnière.


	2. Chapter 2 : il n'est pas militaire

**Juste un oiseau de passage**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Pairing** : Drarry : Draco x Harry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC, humour, militaire

 **Résumé** **:** _Harry vient d'une famille de militaire et il compte bien se marier avec un valeureux soldat malgré qu'il soit un garçon. Son choix : Draco Malfoy, 25 ans et déjà commandant. Mais rien n'est simple lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter car il se trouve que Draco est en fait son très cher oncle._

 **Bêta** **: LoupSpell**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre 1 vous a intrigué et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite ! Un grand merci à LoupSpell pour sa correction, et malheureusement mes chapitres vont avancer très lentement car je me suis trouvée un job d'été donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire : Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. En tout cas voici le chap 2 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: Il n** **'est pas militaire !**

La déclaration d'Harry agit comme un coup de tonnerre. Le visage de Draco pâlit en un instant, et tout son corps se figea. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune. Fiancé avec quelqu'un que Draco ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève ?! Lui, qui lui avait couru après pendant plusieurs mois en lui déclarant qu'il se marierait avec lui même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferrait ! Il allait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était une blague ?!

Alors que tout semblait se suspendre autour d'eux, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une mare de passager qui les engloutit. Mais malgré cela, les deux restèrent à leur place faisant fit des bousculades, leur regard toujours joint.

\- Mon oncle, je vais me marier, sourit doucement Harry même si dans ses yeux Draco pouvait apercevoir toute l'amertume de sa déclaration. Tu n'as rien à me souhaiter en entendant cela ?

\- En 5 ans, voilà la première chose que tu veux me dire ? Mais puisque tu insistes, je me demande quelle proie, mon petit lion rusé as-tu choisi comme prétendant.

Par là, Draco arracha d'un geste vif la bague que tenait Harry, et la jugea de façon dédaigneuse.

\- Rends la moi ! Elle a couté 28 000 euros ! Paniqua Harry

\- Oh, moi qui croyait que c'était encore une de tes ruses, essaierais-tu de me duper avec une fausse bague de fiançailles ? Si c'était moi, je t'aurai offert une dix fois plus chère.

\- Ah ! Idiot de Malfoy, rend moi tout de suite cette bague ! C'est mon issu de secours si j'ai un jour besoin d'argent !

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucis autant de l'argent Harry ?

\- Évidemment que je m'en soucis, je ne suis plus tout seul à présent.

\- Plus tout seul ?

\- Bah oui,… Je veux dire je vais me marier… Donc je serai en couple à l'avenir non ?

Marier ! Encore ce mot, le visage de Draco qui s'était éclairé durant la chamaillerie avec Harry s'assombrit comme un volcan prêt à exploser.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à te marier avec lui ? Il appartient à quelle section ?

\- Section ? Mais non, tu n'y es pas, il n'est pas militaire.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, je me souviens que seuls les soldats t'intéressent et tu disais à tout bout de champ que tu te marieras avec un militaire quand tu auras l'âge de le faire. Ne dis pas que tu as peur que j'aille lui chercher des noises ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me dire à quel peloton il appartient.

\- Tss, seul les idiots ne changent pas d'avis ! Et en plus qu'il y a-t-il de bien chez un militaire, des muscles de gorilles, un caractère de cochon et têtu comme une mule sur les bords* pour garnir le tout. Rien à voir avec mon fiancé, il est séduisant et intelligent, un caractère aimable et sympathique, et au travail il est respecté et aimé par ses collègues et n'a peur des tâches qui lui sont confiées… Et surtout il est JEU-NE ! Nargua Harry qui savait pertinemment que leur différence d'âge perturbait Draco qui se sentait trop vieux pour Harry à l'époque.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est plus jeune que moi… Mais cela veut aussi dire moins d'expérience et plus immature, argumenta Draco qui essaya de paraître confiant.

\- Voyons mon ON-C-LE, il n'est pas du tout immature, juste comme il faut pour me compléter, rigola Harry d'un ton taquin.

\- Un jeune blanc bec n'est pas du tout fiable, murmura Draco sinistrement.

\- M…Mon oncle ?

\- C'est pourquoi, ton cher oncle va t'aider personnellement à le mater !

Puis, il prit son téléphone et appela Blaise qui racontait ses exploits de jeunesses avec Draco sous l'oreille attentif des autres soldats. En voyant que c'était Draco qui l'appelait, Blaise se mit tout de suite au garde à vous, car même s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, le blond possédait un grade au dessus et tant qu'ils étaient en service Blaise se devait de montrer le respect à son supérieur.

\- Oui mon colonel ?

\- Mobilise toutes les troupes et recherche moi quelqu'un dans la base de donnée des recrus qui ont un âge égal ou au dessus de Harry ! Ordonna Draco faisant fit des commentaires de son neveu qui lui hurlait que son fiancé n'était pas militaire. La description est : séduisant et intelligent ayant un caractère aimable, il n'a peur des missions qu'on lui donne et qui est respecté au travail par ses collègues…

\- …

En écoutant la requête de Draco, Blaise sentit une sueur lui couler sur le front. Même si c'est pour épater Harry, il n'était pas sur que vanter ses mérites aussi pompeusement était un atout pour séduire le plus jeune. Et malgré que Draco possède ces qualités, le fait de les vendre ainsi n'était pas vraiment attrayant si ? Sur le coup Blaise ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'as entendu Blaise ? Réponds-moi !

Mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Blaise entendit le 'tut, tut' montrant que son correspondant avait raccroché. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est à ne rien comprendre, mais au final, il ne fit que hausser des épaules en se disant que les histories de couples, surtout la leur, valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Et continua à conter la suite de son histoire avec nostalgie et ardeur.

Du côté du couple de némésis, Harry était à moitié avachi sur Draco, en éteignant avec hâte le téléphone de ce dernier. Si son père apprenait un jour que Draco avait ordonné une inspection des recrus juste pour lui, pour sûr qu'il ne s'en sortira pas indemne de la réprimande que lui réserve son paternel.

James Potter, venant de d'une longue lignée de famille de militaire (depuis plus de cinq générations les Potter filles comme garçons étaient soient des soldats, soit des médecins ou ingénieurs militaires), était avant d'être père un soldat. C'est pourquoi , bien que tout son monde tournait autour de sa femme Lily et de son seul fils Harry, si l'un d'entre eux commettait un crime contre leur nation, il obéirait aux ordres de ses supérieurs afin de rétablir l'ordre même si cela lui déchirerait le cœur. Il avait un devoir envers sa patrie et l'honneur des ses ancêtres qui s'étaient battus pour cette même cause. Heureusement pour lui, Lily et Harry l'avaient parfaitement compris. Plus que cela, Harry partageait les même opinions, c'était même ainsi qu'était né son amour pour les soldats et son désir de se marier avec l'un d'entre eux depuis qu'il se savait gay.

\- Arrête d'utiliser les ressources de l'armé comme bon te semble Malfoy. Ils ont mieux à faire que de satisfaire tes caprices.

\- Mes caprices ? C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !

\- Vraiment ? Tu…

Mais avant de continuer, une voix bien familière à Harry l'interpella. Le nouveau venu possédait une carrure athlétique comme les poseurs de la Grèce Antique. Ses boucles châtains au reflet miel paraissaient aussi chaleureuses que ses yeux doux au regard franc. De plus, ce visage carré au nez droit ferait chavirer les cœurs les plus imprenables. S'il n'y avait que lui, nul ne fait aucun doute que tous les désirs lui seraient dédiés. Cependant en comparaison avec Draco, on notait clairement qu'il manquait le charisme et la prestance d'un homme qui avait été aux champs de bataille. Il lui manquait ce sentiment de force et de protection qui l'aura de Draco émettait en vague. Toutefois, il était indéniablement un bel homme aux charmes exceptionnels.

\- Désolé du retard Harry, il y avait un bouchon près de l'aéroport alors j'ai du courir aussi vite que possible pour te rejoindre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Ordonna Draco qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil la venue de cet inconnu.

Harry, pour sa part, retira en vitesse son poignet encore logé dans la main de son oncle et prit dans ses bras le châtain sous le rougissement de ce dernier.

\- Que tu es lent aujourd'hui mon oncle, c'est bien sûr ton futur « beau-neveu », Cédric Diggory.

A ces mots, Cédric sentit comme une aura sanguinaire sortir dudit oncle de son fiancé. Il était sûr que si le platine avait des revolvers à la place de ses yeux, il aurait été fusillé sur place et pas qu'une fois. Il déglutit péniblement sous la pression, et essaya de calmer son pouls qui avait commencé à jouer du tambour depuis le début de cette rencontre.

\- Mon… Mon oncle…

\- C'est colonel pour toi !

\- Oui, colonel ! Déclara Cédric au garde à vous inconsciemment, tandis qu'Harry soupira déjà de fatigue.

\- Bien, allons nous installer ailleurs, ce n'est malheureusement pas le lieu idéal pour mieux apprendre à nous connaitre très cher « beau-neveu », ricana Draco en un demi-sourire sadique.

L'atmosphère était pesante, durant tout le trajet Draco était devant, seul, tandis que les deux autres ne faisaient que de le suivre en silence. Au final, le plus âgé les guida à une table près de la fenêtre du premier bar venu. D'un geste de la main, il commande deux cafés, un corsé pour lui et un cappuccino pour Harry, il ignora totalement Cédric qui ne fit que rire nerveusement. Harry voulut protester mais son fiancé l'en dissuada d'une caresse sur son épaule. Depuis que le brun lui avait dit qu'il venait d'une famille de militaire, Cédric s'était préparé mentalement à subir un bizutage dans les règles. Si la pression écrasante de l'oncle d'Harry le rendait mal à l'aise, il était déjà très heureux que ce dernier ne lui avait pas mis une raclé dès la première seconde de leur rencontre. Par ailleurs, il reconnaissait que le blond devant lui inspiré respect et autorité, c'étaient des qualités que tout homme voudrait posséder. C'est pourquoi Cédric resta silencieux et attendit avec patience la suite des évènements.

Draco pour sa part, lisait tranquillement un magazine quelconque trouvé devant le bar, enfin en apparence. Ses yeux ne faisaient qu'épier le moindre geste que le pseudo-fiancé devant lui effectuait. Un quart d'heure était passé mais le châtain ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement au contraire sa nervosité avait disparu et il se montrait à présent calme et soucieux de son petit-ami assis à ses côtés. Avec un reniflement de dédain, il reconnaissait que l'homme devant lui était passable, il était loin de l'égaler mais pour le commun des mortels il aurait pu être catégorisé comme un bon parti. Mais cela ne signifiait surement pas qu'il l'était pour Harry. À cette pensée, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Comme ça tu es le petit-ami de 'Ryry ?

En entendant le surnom purement enfantin que Draco venait de lui donner sur un coup de tête, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. 'Mine de rien, Draco était vraiment quelqu'un de susceptible' pensa le brun avec amusement.

\- Oui, mon on… Mon colonel ! Répondit vivement Cédric avec enthousiasme.

Il jeta un regard à Harry avec affection, puis avec gêne, il continua :

\- Je souhaite réellement passer le reste de ma vie avec lui à mes côtés**. J'espère vraiment avoir les consentements de ses parents, et bien sûr la votre, pour avoir la main de Harry.

\- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, que penses-tu de lui ?

\- Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Vraiment, peux-tu me préciser ta pensée ?

\- Je… Commença Cédric en rougissant, Harry a vraiment un cœur en or, Il est chaleureux, bon envers son prochain, ouvert d'esprit et c'est quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer… C'est comme un mini-soleil…

PAF ! En entendant les paroles du châtain, Draco ne put s'empêcher de claquer son magazine violemment sur la table.

\- Espèce de petite merd* ! En tant que militaire, tu oses mentir à un supérieur ?

\- Hé ! D'où est-ce qu'il a menti ! Répliqua aussitôt Harry en colère.

\- Agréable à côtoyer ? Un mini-soleil ? Et tu me dis qu'il n'a pas mentit ? De ce que je sais tu es aussi piquant qu'un porc-épic et aussi agréable à côtoyer qu'un serpent venimeux !

\- Heu… Je pense vraiment à ce que j'ai dit, imposa nerveusement Cédric à la conversation. Et en plus, je ne suis pas militaire, tu ne l'as pas dit à ton oncle Harry ?

\- Si, mais il est du genre… très méfiant sur tout ce que je dis.

\- Hum ! Renifla hautainement Draco en regardant de haut le châtain. Je me disais bien que pour un militaire, tu avais un physique plutôt piètre.

\- Je n'ai peut-être jamais assisté à un camp d'entrainement militaire mais je fais souvent du sport, je ne pense pas que mon état physique soit aussi mauvais que vous dîtes…

\- Ne me parle pas d'état physique alors que tu n'es pas militaire! Coupa Draco qui en a assez de cette conversation. Reviens me voir dans 10 ans pour demander la main d'Harry, quand tu auras subit un camp d'entrainement digne de ce nom ! D'ici là, c'est MOI qui passerai le reste de ma vie à ses côtés**.

Sur ce il attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'emmena vers la sortie sans se soucier des protestations de ce dernier et de l'air abasourdit dudit fiancé !

* * *

*Je m'excuse pour cette description qui n'est pas du tout vrai ! J'ai un immense respect pour les militaires qui risquent leur vie à tout moment et font de leur mieux pour maintenir la paix et protéger notre patrie ! Ce sont des gens nobles et qui méritent les égards qui leur sont dûs !

**Avez vous remarqué la nuance entre ces deux phrases ? Si oui, vous êtes un/e champion/ne ! Faire en sorte que quelqu'un reste à vos côtés est différent de rester aux côtés de la personne qu'on aime, c'est une différence "pouvoir". Par cette phrase Draco dit qu'il préfère voir Harry heureux même si ce n'est pas avec lui. Par contre, dans sa tête, personne à part lui ne peut rendre Harry heureux.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre que j'espère vous a plus. A bientôt !


End file.
